memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Qo'noS system
Distance to Earth Doesn't it seem odd that the Klingon system is so close to Earth? :I suppose it depends on what is "odd", but the talk pages are for discussion about the article itself. If you would like to discuss your question, the Reference Desk is a better place to.--31dot 21:53, 10 February 2008 (UTC) In-universe? Was the name "Klingon system" mentioned in ? --Pseudohuman (talk) 17:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :For what it's worth, "Klingon system" is not a name, but a descriptive title. Unless you want to go the "Kronos is not Qo'noS" route, the idea is that it must be the "Klingon system" because it has the (one) Klingon homeworld in it. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 18:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay.. I thought we weren't creating articles for systems that haven't been mentioned in canon. And the only reason why this page existed as a real world article was because it was named in a cut scene... but I guess it doesn't really matter that much if there is one exception to the rule... --Pseudohuman (talk) 19:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::A bit late to the party, but I too was pretty sure we didn't have those articles anymore, unless they were explicitly mentioned. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:44, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Rename We have a canon name, from the display graphic, seen legible here http://vimeo.com/72019454. Time to rename. --Pseudohuman (talk) 06:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :I concur.Throwback (talk) 07:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh and I'm all for renaming this page too, btw -- Capricorn (talk) 23:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I may be a little late to the party, but still - where exactly can a name be found? Timecode? I don't see it anywhere in the linked video. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 19:29, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::From what I can tell on a small monitor at full screen, it's when the scan of Qo'noS occurs, bottom right corner under the planet (around 15s or so?). Image captures of each of the screens would be optimal though. -- sulfur (talk) 19:34, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, found it. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 19:48, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Name of the star If the system is named Qo'noS and the sector is named Qo'noS, and considering precedent like having a system and a sector named after a star, ex. Sol, is the star of this system named Qo'noS? Throwback (talk) 22:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :I think we definatly shouldn't just assume such things. Precedent is pretty weak as proof in an universe as inconsistent as this. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:09, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, no assumptions. With sectors like Delta Vega sector & Bajor sector it almost seems like they might also be named after the planet, and especially when sometimes sectors are named after the species Bolian sector, Jaradan sector, Tholian sector etc. or what looks like a shortened version of the name of the star such as Maxia sector. It seems more likely that there is no such rule that it is always named after the star in the sector. --Pseudohuman (talk) 02:45, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking from the lesser to the smaller, and suggesting the smallest unit - the star - might be named Qo'noS. As in the example of Sol: Sol (star) - Sol system (system) - Sol sector (sector). Throwback (talk) 17:58, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :::You're definitely into the realms of speculation. The system could have been named after the planet rather than the star. Who knows with them Klingons... -- sulfur (talk) My question is half-precedence, half-speculation. That is why I asked the question. I don't know of or recall a system that was named after a planet. Can you name one, Sulfur?Throwback (talk) 19:03, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Bajoran system. A name on the "star" was never given (it's named "Bajoran sun" on MA), the main planet was Bajor. -- sulfur (talk) 19:10, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Also Vulcan system, where we don't know if it the system is named for the species or the planet. And even if there weren't such examples, it would still be an assumption. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 19:21, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't challenging anyone. My memory is not the best. I am not advocating for there to be a Qo'noS (star) article. I was anticipating a question that might arise in the future. Thank you for your responses.Throwback (talk) 20:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::In this case if an article was created for the Klingon sun, it would be called "Klingon (star)" since several official reference works give the star that name. but I also think that would be unnecessary, since they keep changing their minds about all these klingon names all the time. --Pseudohuman (talk) 05:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) A possible star One possible star for this system is 83 Leonis B. It is a K-type star in the general direction of Omega Leonis, it is 59 lightyears from Earth, and it has 2 confirmed planets. RedPanda25 (talk) 23:18, August 31, 2016 (UTC)